Aaliyah Denlisen
Andrea Bianka Denlisen is a fan-made Star Fox character created by Sabrina1985. She is a female counterpart of both Andrew Oikonny and Slippy Toad. About her Andrea was born on August 10, 1989 on Earth to her parents, Robert and Mika. Andrea was not born on Corneria because her family had moved to Earth a long time ago because of the war that was happening on their home planet. Andrea has long since moved back their home world. But sadly, her other family members live back on Earth, where she visits them from time to time and they back. She is an anthropormorphic female snow monkey, who wears a yellow shirt and a pink skirt, she also wears a yellow ribbon in her hair. Her hobbies include inventing, computers, and science, she is compassionate for other people, and a fragile coward who is afraid to hurt anyone. Andrea gets into too much trouble, however she has a vast amount of wisdom in technology and analyzation of enemy ships. Her favorite relative is her 2nd cousin, Dashylle. Andrea is dating a Nerdluck named Raisin, who is the son of Bupkus and Bubbles. Family William (grandfather, dad's side) Lianne (grandmother, dad's side) Harold (grandfather, mom's side) Carrie (grandmother, mom's side) Robert (father) Mika (mother) Jayson (brother) Travis (brother) Laura (sister) Wilson (uncle) Luraline (aunt) Corah (1st cousin) Terrence (cousin-in-law) Dashylle (2nd cousin) Britney (future daughter, not yet born) Violet (future daughter, not yet born) Kendra (future cousin, not yet born) Butternut (future cousin, not yet born) Hershey (future cousin, not yet born) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meeki Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leena Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Metallina, Superbot, and Valentina Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Counterparts Slippy Toad (Star Fox team) - Both are extremely intelligent in technology, but are inexperienced pilots. Andrew Oikonny (Star Wolf team) - Both are snow monkeys, and are inexperienced pilots. The gallery of pictures Star Beanie girls.png|The Star Beanie girls drawn by Taiama Andrea Denlisen and Raisin.png|Andrea and her boyfriend, Raisin drawn by Jaithedog Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Red characters Category:Protagonists